X rated
by Ilunae
Summary: Cette fois, il en était sûr et certain. Il avait enfin trouvé la femme parfaite. Elle était très jolie, gentille et en plus de cela, elle s'intéressait à lui.


Bonjour,

Voici une autre fic.

Pairings : Mineta x OC. Bakudeku, Seroroki, Monotoka, Kirimina et Momojirou sont aussi mentionnés.

* * *

Cette fois, il en était sûr et certain. Il avait enfin trouvé la femme parfaite. Elle était très jolie, gentille et en plus de cela, elle s'intéressait à lui. C'était devenu beaucoup trop rare.

Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il avait autant mal à en trouver. Il était pourtant un héro qui combattait les vilains et sauvait les gens. Il aurait dû avoir une tonne de fans. Il en avait bien mais, pas autant que ses collègues.

Surtout il y avait très peu de femmes. La plupart d'entre elles avaient l'air de le fuir. Ayumi était cependant différente. Elle avait tout de suite accepté quand il lui avait proposé un rendez-vous.

Aussi, elle ne lui avait pas parlé une seule fois d'un autre de ses collègues. Pas un seul mot sur Celsius ou Kacchan. C'était un problème qu'il avait eu avec beaucoup de filles qu'il avait abordé avant. Elles avaient accepté de lui parler mais en fait, elles espéraient seulement pouvoir se rapprocher de Todoroki ou Bakugou.

Comme si elles avaient une chance avec l'un d'eux. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'elles pouvaient leur trouver. Les deux avaient un caractère spécial, surtout Bakugou. Ils étaient aussi pris. Il n'allait donc pas refiler leur numéro de téléphone. Il savait que cela ne ferait pas plaisir à Sero et Midoriya. Surtout Midoriya qui avait tendance à péter un câble quand cela concernait son Kacchan.

Quand il était venu chez elle, il n'avait rien trouvé de bizarre. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de la dernière fois où il s'était rendu chez une fille et, qu'il s'était retrouvé face à une montagne de peluches et figurines de ses collègues.

Ce jour-là, il avait bien compris que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de sortir avec une fille qui shippait ses collègues. Il avait déjà vu et entendu assez d'horreurs comme cela quand il avait été à Yuei. Surtout que sa chambre avait été juste à côté de celle de Midoriya.

Il n'avait donc pas eu besoin de quelque chose pour lui rappeler que Bakugou lui avait souvent rendu visite en plein milieu de la nuit. D'ailleurs, il continuait d'être dégoûtants devant tout le monde et, ils n'étaient pas les seuls.

Mineta était donc heureux d'avoir rencontré cette fille. Il allait enfin pouvoir prendre sa revanche sur tous ses anciens camarades de Yuei. La prochaine fois qu'ils se réuniraient, il leur présenterait Ayumi et, ils seraient tous jaloux de lui.

Kirishima ne pourrait plus dire qu'Ashido était la meilleure de la Terre. Parce que Mineta avait trouvé mieux. Monoma serait aussi obligé d'arrêter de le provoquer en lui disant qu'il ne pourrait jamais trouvé une fille mieux que sa chère Tokage. Il serait donc en position de force pour une fois.

C'était ce qu'il avait cru, en tout cas. Tout ne pouvait pas se passer comme il le voulait. Avec le temps, il aurait dû apprendre à se méfier des filles qui s'intéressaient à lui. Ayumi avait pourtant eu l'air tellement normale qu'il avait relâché sa garde.

Un jour, elle le surprit en train de lire sur un site de fanfictions. Comme il avait été en train de lire sur Yaoyorozu et Jirou, il avait tout de suite chercher à lui cacher l'écran. Il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'elle genre réaction elle aurait eu en voyant cela.

Si elle allait en parler aux filles, il savait qu'il s'en prendrait plein la figure. Il savait très bien comment elles réagissaient à chaque fois qu'il leur faisait des commentaires. Jirou l'avait très souvent envoyer voler quand il avait tenté de les mater.

Ayumi n'avait cependant pas cherché à lire la fanfic.

"Oh ! Toi aussi tu vas sur site ! Il y a des histoires excellentes dessus, pas vrai ?"

A ce moment-là, la sonnette d'alarme avait retenti dans sa tête. Il se souvenait très bien de la dernière fille qui écrivait des fanfictions. Elle ne lui avait posé des questions sur son travail rien pour écrire ses histoires. Il n'avait aucune envie de revivre cela.

Il n'avait pourtant rien vu de bizarre chez elle, cependant. Peut-être qu'elle lisait des fanfics qui n'étaient pas sur les héros. Il avait entendu qu'il y en avait plein sur des livres et séries en tous genres. Puis si cela se trouvait, elle lisait des fics tout à fait normales et, pas sur des ships bizarres.

"Euh... Oui, en effet !"

Cela aurait pu en rester là. Tout ce que Mineta aurait eu à faire, était de ne plus jamais mentionné le site de fanfics. Cela aurait été si simple mais, il n'avait pas pu faire cela.

Cela avait été plus fort que lui. Il avait eu besoin de savoir si elle shippait les héros entre eux. Après tout, il savait très bien ce qui se trouvait sur ces sites de fanfictions.

Il ne s'était toujours pas remis de ce que ses fans pouvaient écrire sur lui. Comment ils pouvaient l'imaginer un seul instant avec l'un de ses collègues hommes ? Il ne comprenait pas mais, cela les regardait.

Il avait donc eu besoin de savoir si elle était comme cela, elle aussi.

"Et donc quel genre de fics, tu lis toi ?" lui avait-il demandé.

"Oh des fics sur des jeux vidéos ou dessins animés !"

A ce moment-là, Mineta avait été soulagé. Elle ne lui avait pas parlé des héros. Elle ne devait donc pas shipper ses collègues. C'était une bonne chose. Cela aurait dû en rester là mais, Mineta était curieux. Il n'avait jamais lu de fics sur autre chose que les héros.

Il se disait qu'il devrait peut-être s'y mettre. Après tout dans les jeux vidéos, il y avait toujours des filles superbes.

"Et ça parle de quoi, plus précisément ?"

Ayumi hésita un peu avant de lui répondre.

"Eh bien, j'aime beaucoup tout ce qui est crack ! Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?"

"Non pas du tout !"

C'était la première fois qu'il entendait parler de cela.

"Ah ! Eh bien ! Si ça t'intéresse, je pourrais toujours te montrer !"

"Bien sûr !"

A ce moment-là, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'erreur qu'il venait de commettre. Il ne s'en rendit compte qu'au moment où elle lui montra une première fic.

Rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ce qu'il allait lire. Ayumi lui avait passer le lien d'une fic porno sur un personnage de Fire Emblem et Kermit la grenouille. En plus, cela avait été du porno gay. La fic était plus que sérieuse, en plus de ça.

Ce ne fut même pas la chose la plus bizarre qu'il vit. Après cela, Ayumi lui montra un fanart où Mario se tapait Browser. Puis, il y eut celui de Kirby avec Casimir et, Mineta eut envie de vomir. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de certains ?

Ce jour-là, il appris qu'il était possible de faire du porno avec tout et n'importe quoi. Des dinosaures, robots, voitures, les navigateurs Internet et encore plein de chose. Il ne savait pas comment quelqu'un avait pu avoir l'idée d'en faire une sur Tétris mais, cela avait été fait. Encore une fois, cela avait été du porno gay. Ce n'était pas son truc mais, il devait reconnaître que cela était bien écrit.

Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas tomber sur une fille normale ?

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
